Stigmatized
by Na-chan1
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Eriol gets in trouble and is forced to return to the shrine. There, he meets Tomoyo once more and discovers his feelings for her. ExT.
1. Reminisce

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, CCS is not mine. It's copyrighted by CLAMP and Kodansha. The song Stigmatized is by The Calling.   
  
Author's Notes: Yep, my 2nd fic! Highly inspired by the poem "Soledad" by Angela Manalang-Gloria. It's a great poem but I can't post it since that would be plagiarism.   
  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
~Song~   
  
Chapter 1: Reminisce   
  
A bamboo. She, Tomoyo Daidouji had been likened to a member of the grass family. It was a far cry from the occasional comparisons of beauty she was always showered upon. He was the first one to be able to describe her beyond the physical appearance. And yet the comparison was so precise... it scared her. How he could practically see through her as if she was transparent was too much for her. Maybe she would have found out if she had changed her mind back then...   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Year 1871, Meiji   
  
The sun peeked its orange rays from the horizon, in an attempt to add warm colors to the neutral blanket of dark blue sky. Its luminance penetrated the paper sliding doors of the Daidouji household and reached the heavy eyelids of the ojousan of the house.   
  
Tomoyo awoke minutes later after a good night's sleep. It was ten after seven, not too early and definitely not too late. But a few months back, time did not matter to her. She used to pass the majority of her days at home, staring intently at one of the walls surrounding their house as if trying to burn a hole through it.   
  
She hated those walls. Even though they kept dangerous criminals from entering their humble abode, they also shielded civilization from her observant eyes. She was not allowed to go out of the gates, let alone go to town.   
  
The only time was given permission to leave her inner sanctum and venture beyond those walls was when her mother brought her to town. And that was a rare occasion at the Daidouji household. In Tomoyo's eyes, it was terribly lonely inside that mansion.   
  
But all of that took a different turn when Tomoyo chanced upon a shrine her family owned on an outing with her mother. It wasn't the first time she had been there but it was the first time that she felt that she belonged there. Seizing up her courage, she asked her mother if she could visit the place more often. Sonomi, seeing her daughter all excited gave her consent easily.   
  
The girl would pay her respects then she would proceed to sweeping the leaves that had fallen from the sacred tree. It was a light task and she but she never found herself bored enough to return to the house for an early lunch. The elders had also admired her dedication that they had decided that she be the succeeding miko after her aunt. The prospect of her daughter being chosen over all the other girls who were also qualified was too much for Sonomi. The woman was thrilled that her daughter was not to get wed and be able to uphold the family's honor. There was much to be desired from Tomoyo's actions.   
  
She did her chores at the shrine with a smile, humming as she swept. The weather was exceptionally fair that day. It was just an ordinary day but almost every tale begins as a regular day. Instants can change the whole course of your life. And that instant happened a second later.   
  
The last of the leaves had been swept into a heap when Tomoyo heard footsteps coming from the stairs heading into the shrine entrance. At first, she had thought it to be some of the servants calling her to return home. As she hurried to greet them she found out that she was mistaken.   
  
A young man of seventeen stood in front of her. Dark hair framed his pale face while glasses covered his azure eyes. He was panting slightly while he scanned the surroundings with an observant eye. Then he spotted her. Time seemed to stand still.   
  
They kept eye contact and she couldn't help but notice the striking good looks he sported. His clothes attested that he was not from around here.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. May I be of any service?" She queried.   
  
He bowed slightly and looked down from where he had come from. He must have spotted something of distaste since he wrinkled his nose in irritation.   
  
"Gomen nasai." He bowed once more and took off, running towards the woods behind the shrine.   
  
She was surprised at his actions. Everyone in town knew the forest behind the shrine was full of precarious things. Maybe she should warn him.   
  
"Sir! That area is dangerous," She called after him.   
  
To her annoyance, he paid no heed to her warning. Instead he mouthed an arigato and continued towards that direction.   
  
After that chance meeting, she entered the shrine to meditate. Minutes later, she heard again heavy footsteps but this time she did not come to greet them. She only opened the sliding doors to see who had come. Two armed policeman were near the torii. One of them noticed her.   
  
"Oneesan, have you seen a man this tall, blue eyes and dark hair?" The older one of the two asked. He looked tired from the climbing the numerous steps up to the shrine.   
  
She bit her lip.   
  
"Is he a criminal, officer?"   
  
"Not yet. If he surrenders peacefully he won't be," This time the younger one spoke up. He was less exhausted than his comrade and was now looking around the area.   
  
"I haven't seen him. I was inside the shrine up until the both of you came," She lied. It was one of the few times she did, especially since she hated feeling guilty.   
  
The senior policeman didn't seem disappointed.   
  
"I don't blame you, Oneesan. He's a tricky one. The imperial guards barely heard him slip away. Right, Asakawa?"   
  
Asakawa nodded. "It's hopeless. We might have better luck next time."   
  
"Call us if you ever see him lurking around here, 'neesan."   
  
After a quick look at the perimeter, they left, leaving Tomoyo to her thoughts.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
After that fateful morning, the week had gone uneventful for Tomoyo. She wasn't complaining though. She liked the peace and quiet. Sunday was fast approaching, the day she was to go to town with her mother. It was the only thing she looked forward to every week but now she felt a strange feeling of anxiety to see the man at the shrine once more. There was a minute chance that she would see him in town, especially since he was being hunted down by the police but she still hoped she would.   
  
"Tomoyo-ojousan. Sonomi-sama wants to see you," One of the servants, Rinoko informed her.   
  
Tomoyo smiled from her sitting position on the floor.   
  
"Hai. Tell Okaasama I'll be there in a second."   
  
Rinoko nodded and left her mistress.   
  
Tomoyo stood up from her comfortable seat and emerged from the room. She walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a closed door.   
  
"May I enter, Okaasama?" She asked permission from the woman inside.   
  
"Come in, Tomoyo."   
  
The girl obeyed and slid the door enough for her to enter. She sat on the cushion that was empty and faced her mother.   
  
"You called?"   
  
Sonomi broke into a sad smile. "Yes dear. It's about Sunday...I'm afraid I won't be able to come to town with you."   
  
Her daughter shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment. "Iie. It's not your fault, Okaasama. You have other matters to attend to."   
  
"Are you sure child? I'll make it up to you."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
"No, it's not. Hmm. Will you still go if I let Rinoko be my replacement?" The maid had been with them for quite awhile now and Sonomi had learned to trust her.   
  
Tomoyo pondered on it for a while.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then it's settled! I'll tell Rinoko to accompany you on Sunday," Her mother seemed glad that Tomoyo had not been adamant to her persuasions.   
  
"Thank you," The teen bowed graciously and left the room.   
  
Sonomi smiled to herself. "This is for your future, Tomoyo..."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Tokyo had just become the capital of Japan for a few years and yet its population seemed to appear out of nowhere. But today it was more congested that usual. Merchants, performers, customers littered the dust-covered streets, all busy with their own business. The Daidouji girl, likewise, ventured the city in search for items worth her while, followed by her servant.   
  
"Are you hungry, Rinoko?" Tomoyo asked for the umpteenth time.   
  
"No thank you, Ojousan." Rinoko declined once more to her invitation.   
  
After a few minutes, the ojousan asked another question.   
  
"Do you find anything that interests you?"   
  
"I'm in no position to ask anything of you, Tomoyo-ojousan."   
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "If you say so, Rinoko." This whole outing was fruitless. She was starting to get bored from lack of conversation coming from her servant. If she couldn't talk to someone who didn't treat her as an equal she would die of ennui. A nagging plan formed in her mind.   
  
"Rinoko, can I ask you to do something for me?"   
  
"Yes, mistress."   
  
Her lips curved into a smile. "I was wondering if you could buy me some Nadeshikos for Okaasama. Here's the money."   
  
The middle-aged woman took the coins carefully. "But how about you, Tomoyo-san? Will you be safe here alone?"   
  
"Don't worry, Rinoko. I'll be here when you get back," The girl smiled reassuringly for added effect.   
  
At that, the servant caved in. "I'll be back soon," Then she walked away and was soon swallowed by the crowd of people.   
  
Tomoyo smiled in triumph. Now there was no Rinoko to prohibit her from talking to anyone. Even though the woman was very obedient, there was a limit on a Daidouji's tolerance. And the younger Daidouji had a whole LOT of patience and toleration.   
  
Her first destination was the bookstore her mother always forbade her to visit. "All you need to know throughout your lifetime is how to read and write," Sonomi quoted. "Leave the other rubbish to men." It was a statement Tomoyo detested but out of respect for her mother, she agreed.   
  
This time around, however, Okaasama wasn't around to scold her.   
  
She pushed the door open carefully as if it would break. She was astounded at what she saw. There were rows and rows of books piled on top of their respective shelves.   
  
"May I be of any assistance, oneesan?"   
  
She jumped at the voice. "S-Sorry. I'm just looking around."   
  
The old man nodded and returned to his post by the counter. "Take your time."   
  
She forced a smile and covered up her obvious excitement. Picking up a book from one of the lower shelves she browsed it in awe. After a few minutes, she had made up her mind.   
  
"I'll take this one, ojisan."   
  
"This one's a good book. Take care of it."   
  
"I will," She bit back a giggle and paid for her purchase.   
  
Leaving the shop, she proceeded to the street where she promised to wait for Rinoko. The servant was not yet there when she arrived.   
  
Suddenly there was a commotion in one of the stores and she spotted the same dark haired man who she had met a few days before at the shrine.   
  
Curious, she went nearer just in time to hear the store owner thank the gentleman for stopping the pilferer who was currently knocked unconscious.   
  
The lad smiled. "It was nothing," He bowed in respect then started walking away from the scene.   
  
Tomoyo watched in semi-admiration. 'This person couldn't possibly be a criminal.' She thought.   
  
He was too polite.   
  
He was nice.   
  
He was a complete mystery to her. And she wanted to solve him.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
~If I give up on you, I give up on me~   
  
  
  
Tomoyo had pursued the lad, half out of curiosity and the other half bordering on adventure. She hid whenever he turned around or when he stopped. To her perspective, he had no idea he was being followed. She kept on his trail until she reached the dangerous part of town. It was only past three o'clock yet this place looked so dark and menacing that she could've sworn it was around seven. The people around here were giving her dark looks and she was starting to berate herself for being such a meddler. She was startled by a man who was looking at her in a lecherous manner. There was a sword by his side.   
  
"What brings you to this part of town, ojousan?"   
  
She didn't reply. Instead she broke into a run, forgetting the reason for her visit.   
  
Forgetting him.   
  
The man ran after her and was soon joined by a group of thugs. All unsheathed their swords and pursued her.   
  
She felt scared. Terrified. What had she gotten into? Her legs were feeling weary from all the walking and running. Her kimono was not an easy thing to run with either.   
  
As she rounded a corner, a pair of arms grabbed her from a side alley. Her eyes widened in fright and she tried to scream. The owner of the said arms, however was quick enough to clamp a hand on her mouth.   
  
"Don't scream. I won't hurt you," It appeared that her captor was a man from the hushed deep voice he had. His features were hidden from the lack of light.   
  
She did as she was instructed. After all, would she rather be killed by a bunch of thugs in broad daylight in the worst place in town or get captured by an anonymous man who seemed to have a different motive from the former?   
  
The men passed them quickly, careless enough not to notice the two hiding in the dark street.   
  
She exhaled and was surprised to find that she had been holding her breath. It was expected of her anyway. She was saved...but was it merely temporary?   
  
Her captor removed his hand from her mouth. "You were lucky this time. Let's just hope there won't be a next."   
  
She looked him and at the exact moment, the sun shined and she saw his face.   
  
Dark hair.   
  
Sapphire eyes.   
  
It was him.   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
Author's Notes: Please R&R! If something is wrong with the fic, please notify me through the review or e-mail me at DaRkNeSs@yada-yada.com   
  
*Japanese Terminology   
  
Oneesan-sister   
Ojousan-miss, mistress   
Miko-priestess   
Ohayo gozaimasu-Good Morning   
Gomen nasai-Sorry   
Iie-no   
Torii-gateway to the shrine (the red arc thingy)   
-sama:master, madam   
Okaasama-mother   
Ojisan-old man 


	2. Miko and Kuro

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: I'm too young to own this anime series. The song ain't mine either.   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if the characters are OOC. And a reminder, this is just a fic.   
  
  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
~Song~   
  
Chapter 2: Miko-san and Kuro-kun   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
~If we find what's true, will we ever be?~   
  
  
  
The afternoon sun's fiery rays bent out their anger on the town of Tokyo. It was expected of them, considering it was sometime in July, one of the hottest months in the country. But the current weather was of no concern of Daidouji Tomoyo's. The only thought running through her mind was about the boy who was holding her.   
  
He released his hold on her and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."   
  
Remembering her manners, Tomoyo faced him, bowed politely and uttered her gratitude.   
  
He looked at her in the eyes then shrugged. "You're welcome. I am always delighted whenever I rescue a beautiful damsel in distress."   
  
This invoked the reaction he expected. She looked away, flushed. But the reason for the red on her cheeks wasn't there because she was complimented, it was because of his intense gaze on her. She felt like was a specimen being observed.   
  
"It's rude to stare," she rebuked him.   
  
"Gomen. I couldn't help but think we've met before...the shrine, perhaps?"   
  
She nodded. "The cops were looking for you," She smiled, trying to conceal her slight fear of him.   
  
"Not the best of first impressions," He grinned. He brushed off his clothes and left the alley. It was much brighter and the light glinted on his spectacles. "So what brings you to this part of Tokyo?" He queried.   
  
She followed suit and replied, "I lost my way..." It was half-truth, half-lie.   
  
He laughed. "You don't make a very good liar. You were following me. Stalking would be a more appropriate term." He smirked at her reaction.   
  
She turned slightly pink and managed a childish comeback. "Don't flatter yourself," As soon as the words came from her mouth she covered the opening with her right hand. What was happening to these days her? She never argued with anyone, especially not someone she had just met. "Sorry." She apologized once more.   
  
He smirked. "So you were following me." A pause. "For what? Are you connected with the police?" He frowned visibly.   
  
"No."   
  
"That's good to hear. It would be such a waste for someone like you to work there," His smirk reappeared. "So why were you tailing me?"   
  
She was silent for a while before she replied hesitantly, "I got curious...You don't fit the job description of a fugitive."   
  
"At least someone thinks I'm innocent," He muttered to himself.   
  
"And you're not?" Apparently, Tomoyo had thought his mumbled statement was directed at her.   
  
He looked away, nonchalant. "Maybe." A small smile played on his lips. Whoever this girl was, she was the first person who made him feel happy in awhile.   
  
He felt a tug at his heart when he looked at her. She looked confused. Maybe he should do the right thing...   
  
"You said you were lost."   
  
She was surprised at first, but she replied almost as quickly. "Hai."   
  
"Then let's get out of this place."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I can't leave a lady in the precarious part of town. That would be unbecoming of me."   
  
"Arigato."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
It was around five when they reached the street Tomoyo promised she'd be in to Rinoko.   
  
The servant was nowhere to be found, probably already at home being berated by Sonomi whilst every police officer in Japan was alerted to scour the country for her.   
  
Tomoyo laughed at the thought.   
  
Her savior looked at her oddly. "Are you all right, miko-san?"   
  
Miko-san. The name he called her due to her soon-to-be priestess status. She had not given him her real name and he did not give his. They had a mutual understanding that they were to remain anonymous to each other until further discussion. "I'm perfectly fine, kuro-kun."   
  
It was his turn to laugh. "That name sounds funny in an odd sort of way." Even though it was only two hours into their so-called friendship, he was slightly warming up to the girl. Slightly. She knew when to listen and when to talk. Basically, she would start the conversation and he would comment here and there.   
  
But the one thing he liked most about her was her attitude towards him. Unlike the other women he had met, she did not fawn over him nor act like he was a stranger.   
  
It was like he had known her since childhood.   
  
She was talking and he gave her his undivided attention. "I think so too. But seriously, it fits you." Apparently, this was about her pet name for him. If they had met a few months back, she would have already known his address on their first encounter. But now was the time for caution, for care.   
  
He would not be the one imprisoned.   
  
"I guess it's better than megane or sempai. I happen to think that we're of the same age, miko-san." He chuckled once more. It was good to be able to free himself from the tension his current lifestyle brought. His defenses, however, were up 24/7.   
  
"I'm only sixteen."   
  
"Then I guess I am your sempai. I'm seventeen." My age does not matter.   
  
"I'll be of that age in a few weeks."   
  
"Then we'll stick to kuro-kun," He decided. My name is of utmost secrecy.   
  
Black? Yes, she was right, the name suited him. His dark hair which was reminiscent of the night sky and his deep cerulean blue eyes...   
  
She flashed him a smile. "Yes. I know my way from here. Thank you once more, kuro-kun. How can I ever repay you?"   
  
"Your thanks is token enough for me," He kneeled down and kissed her hand.   
  
She looked at him, embarrassed. "Are you sure?"   
  
"It is I who should thank you." He stood up and looked her in the eye.   
  
"For what?" She stared back steadily. Why should she be afraid?   
  
"I don't know...just because." It was unusual for him to have no reason for something quite so simple.   
  
She seemed to understand his predicament. Her smile returned. "Maybe we should do this another time."   
  
"Maybe." It was highly unlikely, but he sensed the veiled hope in the statement. It wasn't a promise anyway, just a reassurance.   
  
She nodded then bade her goodbye.   
  
"Ja ne." And with that, she bowed then walked away.   
  
He followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The Daidouji household was not the silent and calm mansion it usually was that afternoon. The dominant feelings of the people present were almost as apparent as their physical form.   
  
"Where could she be? She could be hurt!" Sonomi was frantic.   
  
"I'm sorry, Daidouji-sama...." Rinoko was remorseful.   
  
"Don't worry, madam, we'll find your daughter." The chief of police was hopeful.   
  
A knock on the door.   
  
"She's here!" The anxious mother practically jumped up from her sitting position and ran towards the gate. She came face to face with her daughter.   
  
"Konbawa, Okaasama."   
  
"Tomoyo!" Sonomi wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Where have you been? Are you all right? I was so worried..."   
  
"I'm fine, Okaasama. I just got lost, that's all."   
  
"That's all? Child, you could have been killed!"   
  
"No, really. I'm all right, mother." Tomoyo patted her mother's back reassuringly.   
  
"Don't ever do that again. I don't want to lose my only heir...to anything or anyone."   
  
Her daughter smiled ever so slightly. "Don't worry, Okaasama. I won't leave you, I promise."   
  
I promise...   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
He walked cautiously along the street, careful not to be subject to any suspicion. He must not be found or caught all costs. He didn't want anyone to be in danger because of him. He stopped in front of a small house and rapped softly on the door.   
  
It was opened momentarily by a lanky man with black hair. "Hiiragizawa!"   
  
"Shh..." The man addressed brought a finger to his lips.   
  
"Sorry. What took you so long? I was worried you had gotten yourself caught."   
  
Eriol managed a grin. "That won't happen, Yamazaki."   
  
Yamazaki shrugged and let him inside. He checked if no one had seen him letting Eriol in and hastily closed the door.   
  
"Looks like Mihara-san's been here earlier," Eriol commented as he surveyed the room. It was a small place, extremely simple but it had a comfortable and safe aura about it. Earlier, it had been topsy-turvy but now, the place was sparkling clean. Yamazaki rarely cleaned on Sundays.   
  
"She tends to barge in more often lately," The owner of the house had a far away look on his face when he said that.   
  
"Don't go romantic on me, Yamazaki."   
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm getting married..."   
  
Eriol chuckled. "I never expected to hear that from you."   
  
"Did you know that arranged marriages originated from ? They say that--"   
  
"You should save those tales of yours for Mihara-san."   
  
Yamazaki's face lit up. "Of course! And maybe you can help me sometime," Then he looked serious. "You should look for someone for yourself too, Hiiragizawa."   
  
The sapphire eyes of Eriol looked doubtful. "I'm not ready yet. And besides, what life can I give her if I keep running from the police? I'll only put her in danger like hiding here. You could be in danger by just talking to me."   
  
"Nonsense. I believe you didn't do it. Those were all lies..."   
  
"Hmm...that's the second time today. You know, not all beliefs are true."   
  
"Who's the first?" A twinkle of curiosity appeared in Yamazaki's eyes.   
  
"...just some girl I met in town."   
  
"Does she know your name? This may mean trouble, Hiiragizawa."   
  
"No, I didn't tell her."   
  
Yamazaki sighed. "You have to keep a low profile. Someone might recognize you."   
  
"Yes, mother."   
  
"Hiiragizawa."   
  
"I know. This is not the time to be making jokes. But those crooks really got me good. Making up lies about my loyalty to the emperor."   
  
"If you hadn't gotten on their bad side--"   
  
Eriol cut him off. "If I hadn't gotten on their bad side, lots of industrious citizens would have lost their hard earned money. And some of them only got their positions because they're priests!"   
  
"Just be careful Hiiragizawa. And try not to cross swords with anyone if possible."   
  
"I will."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Yamazaki's House, Three days after.   
  
Mihara Chiharu was a nice girl. She came from a decent family and she was a cheerful individual to boot. She had known Yamazaki since they were born.   
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol was a polite gentleman who was half English, half-Japanese. He was intelligent, cunning and handsome. He had known Yamazaki for five years.   
  
These two individuals sat in the same room together with their only connection to each other, Yamazaki. Chiharu had just come to visit him.   
  
The latter of the two, Eriol, polite as he was, informed the couple (Chiharu and Yamazaki) that he would leave them to give them some "privacy". He didn't want to intrude on anything.   
  
Chiharu, on the other hand, insisted he stay. The debate carried on until the owner of the house took Eriol's side therefore sending the wanted man out into the streets for the time being.   
  
Eriol sighed. It was getting hard to run from the police. It was only a matter of time before the authorities issued a reward for his capture. But if word of his freedom reached the ears of certain officials, the said party would conjure quite a stir. He knew many of them would plead him innocent but he knew their opinions would reach only deaf ears. And the other mystery was that girl...miko-san.   
  
He sighed once more.   
  
"Low on cash?"   
  
Eriol raised his head to come face to face with a rugged-looking man with brown hair.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I said are you broke?"   
  
The dark haired protagonist played along. "Maybe."   
  
"Well that's good enough. Do ya know dice?"   
  
'Gambling. So that's what this man is up to. I've never tried it since it would be a terrible vice...'   
  
"What's the catch?" Eriol asked.   
  
"If you win, we'll give you all our yen. If ya lose, you know the routine."   
  
"We?"   
  
"My friends and I run the joint. It's not so far from here anyways."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
"If it's even, you win. If it's odd, pay up."   
  
The game of dice was a feat Eriol never found amusing. But he was finding it amusing now. Especially since he had won nine straight games in a row.   
  
The two dices rolled and stopped to reveal two ones. Even.   
  
"Man, that's the tenth time already! Are you sure that that's not loaded dice?"   
  
"No, it's not. And if it was, he wouldn't be winning. Besides he's a newcomer. Damn beginner's luck," The dealer was a short man. His height was as short as his temper.   
  
"Up for another round?" One of the men asked.   
  
"No, I think I'll pass." Eriol declined. He never knew rolling two cubes with dots to represent numbers could be so tense. Lady Luck seemed to be shining on him today.   
  
"Suit yourself. Who's next?"   
  
"I'm up. Must win to be able to buy Tomoyo-san a ring." A brown haired man stepped into the light.   
  
"You always say that and you never win. And you're too late. The girl's going to be the next priestess of the Amamiya Shrine."   
  
Eriol's ears twitched. The Amamiya shrine? That's where I first met Miko-san...   
  
"What!? But I was planning to propose!"   
  
"You're not the first one. Many have come before you and failed miserably."   
  
"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Eriol was curious. His miko could be this Tomoyo they were talking about.   
  
"Have you been living under a rock or something? Daidouji Tomoyo. She's the daughter of Sonomi, one of the richest women in Tokyo. It helps that she's from the prominent Amamiya lineage."   
  
"Her long raven tresses shimmers a unique purple hue in the light. She is an absolute goddess..."   
  
"And her eyes...?" Eriol really wanted to know.   
  
"Hey, that's my Tomoyo you're talking about!?" The Tomoyo groupie piped up.   
  
"It's a rare amethyst shade."   
  
Bingo.   
  
"Thanks for telling me," Eriol stood up and left the building in a hurry.   
  
"Wait! How about your winnings?" The dealer called after him.   
  
"Keep it." Money wasn't a priority right now. He could always return for more.   
  
He had found miko-san. Or Tomoyo-san for that matter. It was information he did not need, information that was unnecessary.   
  
But why did it bother him so much?   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
A.N.: I have nothing against the Shinto religion. It just makes the plot thicken. I hope none of you are offended. Please don't take it the wrong way.   
  
*Japanese Terminology   
  
Kuro-black   
Miko-priestess   
Arigato-Thank you   
Hai-Yes   
Sempai-Senior   
Ja ne-Later   
Konbawa-Good evening/afternoon 


	3. Once more

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP. But that doesn't mean I can't dream of having Eriol to myself. ^_^ The song belongs to the Calling.   
  
Author's Notes: Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for putting up with lazy and inspiration-deprived me.   
  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
~Song~   
  
Chapter 3: Once More   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
  
  
~Even God himself and this faith I knew, shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you.~   
  
  
  
"I won't allow it."   
  
"Okaasama, I've been going there alone for quite a while already..."   
  
"It's not safe for you to go out unsupervised, dear."   
  
"But--"   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think my conscience will ever let me allow you to go by yourself after what happened. I'll send a bodyguard to bring you there. She'll come by around lunch to fetch you."   
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "All right. I'm sorry for pushing the subject." She stood up from her sitting position, her dark curls shining in the light. The girl bowed in respect and proceeded to leave her mother's room. An air of disappointment surrounded her.   
  
She was looking forward to being alone in the shrine today, to reflect on the events that happened two days past. But alas, she always bended to her mother's will. Sonomi knew what was best for her daughter. She always did.   
  
"Shall we go, Tomoyo-sama?" Her designated guardian for the day was Arashi, a bodyguard who went with Sonomi on most of her outings. Her mother must be really taking precautions if she was sending her best hired help to accompany Tomoyo instead of herself.   
  
Tomoyo managed a smile. 'Okaasama really is over protective...but at least I know she loves me.'   
  
"Yes, let's hurry."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Good luck was something Eriol was currently experiencing. The balance of yin and yang must have gotten off kilter--that was the only explanation the lad could think of. He hadn't had a rendezvous with any police officer who had wanted to catch him--that was good fortune.   
  
He frequented the gambling place now, not to just be the source of his income--he was already filthy rich before this whole fiasco, the only problem being how to take the money from his account, but to get information on the goings on in Tokyo. He already knew that the authorities wouldn't be issuing fliers for his capture thanks to a drunken man who he had come across there.   
  
Now he was on his way to the Amamiya shrine, wanting to visit his week old acquaintance. It pointless really, but he was drawn to her in a ethereal way he couldn't explain. It was also because he was bored. It was becoming a routine of his to wake up early and roam the streets of Tokyo, doing absolutely nothing productive. He wanted a change.   
  
The steps leading towards the shrine did not decrease at all; they still made him tired after trying to defy gravity. To his disappointment, he did not see the miko anywhere so he decided to pray to the deity residing in the shrine. But first he had to purify himself. There was a sign that pointed towards an ablution basin. He found it easily and dipped his cupped hands into the liquid.   
  
The water was clean and it felt cool against Eriol's skin. He drank the water first, before moving on to his hands. He washed them briskly, trying to rub off the germs found in his palms. That and his stained reputation. The dirt washed off easily but the unseen stain remained. It would take a very long time to disappear.   
  
After he was cleansed, he headed towards the altar and rang the bell that hung above it. It was believed to announce his presence to the kami but he also knew it would attract attention.   
  
He threw a few coins into the offering box, mentally reminding himself that the money might be going into other people's pockets. He had nothing against the religion, just that some of the people tended to be greedy and self-righteous at the same time. Like the ones that did this to him.   
  
He bowed twice then clapped his hands. Even though he was not entirely devoted to the Shinto, he still learned its rituals due to the fact that all government officials were obligated to be Shinto worshippers.   
  
He thanked the kami for his good luck. He also prayed that it would continue and that his name would be cleared soon. Finishing with a bow, he continued to leave the altar.   
  
"Ohayou, Kuro-kun," A voice startled him. He turned around to find Tomoyo in all her glory.   
  
"Ohayou."   
  
"What brings you here?" Tomoyo wore a serene smile on her face.   
  
Finally, someone to talk to...   
  
He could tell she was sincere but he also was given the impression that there was a tinge of longing in her voice.   
  
"I was just passing by and I thought you needed company..."   
  
"Arigato," She closed her eyes as if remembering something. "You know, I'm not supposed to be here today," She said, "you're lucky to be able to catch me."   
  
He looked a bit perplexed and curious at that. "May I ask why?" A smirk appeared.   
  
"Hn." She placed a finger to her lips and looked upwards in a thoughtful manner.   
  
"Okaasama was none too pleased with my little stint a few days ago. It took quite awhile to persuade Arashi-san to leave."   
  
"Ah." Eriol nodded in understanding. He knew the feeling--his parents would sometimes be too... domineering when they wanted to. "It's just a phase. You'll just have to regain her trust again." Words of advice from someone who knew about trust and honesty all too well. Especially their harsher counterpart.   
  
Her smile grew wider. "I know. I just wanted a little freedom."   
  
He looked surprised at that statement. "You? You're whole life seems to be preordained to be impeccable." 'Just like mine did. And look what happened.'   
  
She blushed at the statement. "Kuro-kun!"   
  
"What's wrong with what I said, Miko-san? It's true isn't it? Living life as carefree as possible..."   
  
"I-I guess so."   
  
"I once had a stable lifestyle. But that was a long time ago," He had a faraway look on his face. He wouldn't reveal anything more than that. It was too painful.   
  
"But aren't you free now? You should be thankful," Tomoyo reasoned. She thought that he was different from the rest of society that she had come across. Or maybe she hoped he was.   
  
'In what way?' That little voice in her head asked.   
  
She had no answer for that question.   
  
He smiled but it did not reach his sapphire eyes. "People never know what they have until they've lost it, Daidouji-san." His tone was bitter but he kept his nonchalant expression while her words echoed in his ears.   
  
But aren't you free now?   
  
'I'll never be free from myself...'   
  
She paled and he noticed the visible change in her skin tone.   
  
He had said her real name. He knew who she really was. Their nicknames were meaningless now. He had to tell him hers--it would be downright rude of him not to.   
  
"How did you..?" She wore an expressionless mask. It was impregnable, something she had mastered since childhood.   
  
He gave her a simple answer. "Suitors."   
  
"Mou. It's unfair of you to know mine while I haven't the slightest of yours." The mask was again gone, put away almost as fast as it was put on. Only a slight layer remained.   
  
"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," He held out his hand for her to shake. He was risking his safety by doing this but...   
  
She eyed it warily. "Pleased to meet you. Watashi wa, Daidouji Tomoyo desu." She did not return the gesture.   
  
It dawned on Eriol that the girl was unfamiliar with the custom since it came from England. He apologized quickly. "Gomen. I forgot we were in Japan."   
  
She giggled.   
  
"You're a foreigner?"   
  
"I'm half-English and half-Japanese."   
  
"That explains you're clothes. A little advice, Hiiragizawa-kun. If you want to remain inconspicuous, you should change your look."   
  
He tried to look offended. "So you mean this look doesn't suit me?"   
  
She took the query seriously due to her upbringing. "No! I mean, no. It fits you but I don't think..."   
  
A grin appeared on Eriol's face and Tomoyo understood completely. "I guess I wasn't supposed to react that way, huh?"   
  
"It's quite all right. Very few people have gotten it."   
  
"And I'm part of the majority," A pause. "I want to show you something," She moved away from him and motioned for him to follow. He went along with her, trusting that she wouldn't do anything to take advantage of his current blithe disposition.   
  
He was curious to where she was taking him but he knew better than to ask.   
  
She led him to a pathway then hesitated. "Are you in a hurry?" She asked uncertainly.   
  
He shook his head. "No."   
  
She smiled.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The forest enveloped the path yet the trees still made it a point not to shroud the light too much. The couple walked in silence, Tomoyo absorbed in silent contemplation while Eriol admired the foliage around the walkway.   
  
"I thought this place was supposed to be dangerous," Eriol smirked. He was kneeling down to examine a plant.   
  
"Only in certain parts."   
  
"I see," He stood up and pointed towards the object of his interest a few moments earlier. "That is a hyssop. It's just a small plant but it's a big help for healing wounds and the sort."   
  
"Really? I never looked at it that way..."   
  
"Things are not always what they seem, Daidouji-san." He continued walking, leaving her behind.   
  
She pondered on his statement before trying to catch up with him. "There's more than what meets the eye..?" She stated as if in a realization.   
  
"Exactly." They continued heading towards their destination.   
  
The pathway was beginning to become wider at this portion. There were less trees and plants in this area but it was still dark.   
  
"We're almost there. I'm sorry for taking up your time," Tomoyo apologized to him. She had grown up in a world where the society reigned supreme and formalities were law.   
  
He had the same upbringing but he knew when to use it and when it was too much. "It was time well spent my dear."   
  
She blushed a light shade of pink. It was almost obscure due to the lack of light and she hoped Eriol wouldn't see it.   
  
Unfortunately, he did notice. Fortunately, he did not press the subject for his nose had picked up a sweet aroma in the air.   
  
They reached the end of the pathway and the trees cleared while he looked on in anticipation.   
  
"Here we are."   
  
A meadow was spread before them, dosed in thousands of brightly colored flowers. Their scent was sweet and it enveloped his senses. The place was more of a valley but the cherry blossom trees surrounding the location gave a different effect.   
  
"What is this place?" He asked. It was exquisite, no doubt. But it was in such a secluded place, away from all forms of civilization. No one would be able to appreciate its beauty if it were to be kept surreptitious. All this wasted. But maybe the secret to its beauty is because society has not destroyed it yet.   
  
"This is the Vale of the Wild Blossoms."   
  
"Wild? You mean to say that you didn't grow them?"   
  
She had a wistful expression on her face. "No. I found them by accident."   
  
"They're beautiful. They remind me of the flowers back in England."   
  
"Honto ni?"   
  
"Yes. This meadow's flowers are mostly lilies. They are very common in Europe but I haven't seen this type of variety yet..."   
  
They walked nearer the clumps of flowers. "How did you know?"   
  
"Their scent. It's practically the same," He plucked one of the flowers from the ground and took a whiff of it. He inhaled some pollen by mistake and started to sneeze.   
  
"Are you all right?" Tomoyo rushed to his side immediately, her face clouded with concern.   
  
He nodded his head furiously and sneezed once more. "I'm okay," He managed to say.   
  
"No, you're not."   
  
"Seriously, I just need some air," He walked a good distance away from the flora. She picked a few flowers and stuffed them into her robes before following him.   
  
He regained his composure after a few moments of silence. "This is a nice place."   
  
"Yes. I come here often. The flowers give me a sense of comfort and belonging," She eyed the colorful things with a contented smile.   
  
"Just like in the shrine," It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
Tomoyo shook her head then nodded.   
  
He laughed. "Make up your mind, will you?"   
  
"The feeling is not entirely the same but it does have similarities."   
  
He had expected an answer like that would come from himself. Now he wanted to view her mind-set, to be able to see into the mystery that was Daidouji Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol looked into her eyes intently. The eyes where the windows of a person's soul, were they not? But their amethyst color were distracting him from seceding the emotion he wanted to see in them. With diverting eyes like those, she could hide her sentiments with ease, a fact which reminded him once more of himself. "Could you tell me why?"   
  
She looked away from his intense gaze. His sapphire eyes seemed to be boring into her soul, trying to destroy her mask of perfection. She would not let him best her. It had taken her long painstaking years to actually create the ideal pretense--there was no way he was breaking her defense in one powerful stare. "I-It's personal."   
  
"I see," Now he too had joined in her concealed masquerade. It was an effortless task, since he too had a flawless veneer.   
  
They smiled at the same time but it was out of politeness, not of happiness or relief.   
  
"Shall we go now?" It was Tomoyo who wanted this meeting to end unlike before, when she was the one who suggested they repeat their outing.   
  
He nodded but he couldn't help but want to stay a little longer. This meadow had a tranquil and calming aura like the shrine. It reminded him to be grateful for the gift of nature.   
  
'And for the gift of company,' A random thought passed and tried to go unnoticed. He mentally reminded himself to kick himself later for that thought. But it was the truth. He was really appreciative of her company and he wanted to thank her for that. And not just through words of gratitude.   
  
Tomoyo, however felt a bit guilty while watching him contemplate. He probably didn't want to see her again. And she just wanted to get to know him more. She just wanted a friend.   
  
Maybe she should just back off.   
  
"Um..." He had stopped walking.   
  
"Nani?" This was it. She would pull back willingly.   
  
"Thank you for showing me the vale."   
  
She was quite surprised at him. "I thought you might enjoy the view."   
  
"It was spectacular."   
  
She smiled, relieved.   
  
His next statement shocked her more. "I want to make it up to you."   
  
'It must have taken a lot for you to show me your sanctuary...this is the least I can do.'   
  
"The Ryogoku festival will be held in two days," He said, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Since Tomoyo was not too familiar with him, she dismissed the glint as something accidental.   
  
"Hai. The fireworks will be superb."   
  
"Will you give me the honor of accompanying you? It's the least I can do."   
  
Her face broke into a smile. "Hai."   
  
Maybe she would have a friend after all.   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if this turned sappy or something. I wrote this while listening to Aeris' theme (Final Fantasy) and the music kind of got the better of me. Btw, if you notice something wrong in my fic, feel free to tell me. If it's too fast, if the characters are OOC (which they are, but this is an AU so it doesn't really matter) give me a hint or something. R & R!   
  
A little history for you guys, the Ryogoku festival used to be the name of the Sumida River festival. This topic would be expounded on by Yamazaki-kun (and Eriol-kun) in the next chapter.   
  
*Japanese Terminology   
Mou- Darn. An expression of annoyance. Think Kaoru of Rurouni Kenshin.   
Watshi wa- I   
Honto ni- Really/Are you serious   
Nani- What   
-kun:a honorific. Shows affection.   
-san:another honorific. Shows respect. 


	4. Chronicles

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song, Stigmatized.   
  
Author's Notes: I'd like to clarify that this is fiction. I'm just adding historical events into it. This one's dedicated to Ri, who's been helping me research on different Japanese festivals. Thanks a bunch! Also to those readers who actually took the time and freedom of speech to write down a review.   
  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
~Song~   
  
Chapter 4: Chronicles   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
~Tease me, by holding out your hand...~   
  
  
  
The Sumida river is a long stretch of water in Tokyo. Its history dates back further than 1871, even later than the time Tokyo was still called Edo. Every year, this historical waterway holds one of the most visited festivals in Japan, the fireworks festival also known as the Ryogoku.   
  
A lone boy of seventeen waited in the shade of a maple tree beside the famed river. It was still afternoon--the sun had yet to lower its rays and shine on another part of the world. There was still some time to kill until dark.   
  
"It has been five years since I came here..." Eriol whispered to himself as he watched the tranquil waters of the nearby river. He had been a mere child of twelve then. His mother stayed with him for the first few months since the end of the war was still yet to come but he was later left in the care of his aging grandmother.   
  
"Keep her company, dear." His mother's fleeting words were.   
  
And he did. For the past 34 months he was a dutiful grandson, keeping his relative company as instructed. The old woman liked him very much and vice-versa. They would go on walks in her vast Japanese style garden and he would accompany her to formal parties. They were usually business ones and there Eriol managed to develop his social skills. He had made friends with Yamazaki and the young emperor Mutsuhito there.   
  
His grandmother died on his third year in the Orient, leaving him all her fortune in gold and jewels. Rich as he was, his money only gave him lonely nights inside a huge mansion.   
  
So he attended the parties once again. He became more popular in the elite society since and he rose higher in rank from being a grandson of a wealthy woman to an adviser of the emperor himself. He was well-liked by his royal highness because of his charismatic ways but many politicians envied and hated him. It didn't help that he was a half-blood. Their hate for him formed into a plan.   
  
The council had been on the topic of taxes when the treasurer of the state raised a suggestion on raising them. It seemed that the taxes the townspeople paid were deteriorating as if someone was taking them.   
  
If there was one thing Eriol hated, it was corruption. Someone had objected the notion and he had seconded it, saying that all they needed was a cut in their salary. Those who liked Eriol and his righteous and innovative ideals did not mind but other were against the proposal. One of them even went as far as saying that foreigners were not supposed to interfere with Japan's affairs. The comment was clearly directed at Hiiragizawa Eriol.   
  
The same day, one of Eriol's sources gave him names on who were being won over by a lot of yen. Sure enough, some of them belonged to the council. And they knew that Hiiragizawa Eriol had managed to get information on their dastardly deeds because of the knowing smile he always carried around them and the very indistinct hints he dropped. They started to get nervous and decided to rid of him without being suspected of doing so.   
  
A week later, while on his way to the emperor's chamber to inform him on the latest developments of a certain project, Eriol was seized by one of the imperial guards. Apparently, he had just been charged of treason against the emperor. He was being accused as a spy for another country.   
  
It was all a conspiracy. This was all a ploy to get rid of him before he had a chance to do something against certain officers. They knew the emperor would believe Eriol even though the man was technically an alien.   
  
Eriol had escaped easily with the help of his connections, since he did not want to endure a prejudiced trial. The judges would have been already paid beforehand. He left his mansion without notice, abandoning all his expensive possessions. He was a wanderer for the first few days until he had chanced upon Yamazaki who was kind enough to let him stay in his humble abode. The man did not ask questions until Eriol had told him. Even then, Eriol had withheld certain facts.   
  
It was an odd thing, but the search for him wasn't thorough. The police were on a lookout for him but they did their scouting in secret, as if someone ordered them to keep this matter a hush-hush. There were a good number looking for him and dodging them was no piece of cake. Eriol remembered thanking the gods for having friends in high places who believed in his innocence. They probably didn't want him to go to prison as much as he didn't.   
  
Eriol sighed. He hated remembering those bitter memories. But he never wanted to forget them either.   
  
No, they were precious even if they showed him how odious some humans could be. Even if they were painful and maddening to recall.   
  
But they were only memories...   
  
...and this was now.   
  
He sighed once more.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
"We're here, Tomoyo-sama." The carriage door containing the said Daidouji was opened by Arashi. Once again, Sonomi had become strict when it came to her daughter's safety.   
  
"Arigato. I can go on alone from here," Tomoyo said, smiling at the older woman.   
  
"But my orders are to accompany you, Tomoyo-sama. Sonomi-sama would not be pleased if I let you go by yourself," Arashi protested.   
  
"I'll be fine, Arashi-san. Besides, I won't be alone. I have a friend who is going to watch the fireworks display with me," The girl reasoned. She was looking forward to gazing at the night sky and admiring the colorful lights up close since last year. She had been ill the previous year so she was only able to watch the show from her window.   
  
The older woman looked doubtful.   
  
"I'll be okay," Tomoyo reassured her guardian, who nodded, admitting defeat.   
  
"All right, Tomoyo-sama. I'll stay by the carriage. But please don't wander too far. It's dangerous for a lady to be alone at night..."   
  
Tomoyo's face broke into a smile. "Thank you. Don't worry, I'll come back here when I'm done." She left the dirt road where the horse and carriage were and headed to the nearby banks of the Sumida river. She was joined shortly by Eriol, who stopped a good meter away from her.   
  
"Good evening, Daidouji-san." He greeted politely. He held a lantern in his right hand and he wore the traditional Japanese clothes.   
  
"Good evening, Hiiragizawa-kun."   
  
"And such a beautiful evening it is. But nothing compares to your beauty, my fair mademoiselle," Eriol replied.   
  
She blushed, complementing the peach-colored silk kimono she was wearing. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Hiiragizawa-kun."   
  
"But it seems to induce the reaction I want from you."   
  
Tomoyo turned away, a smile tugging at her lips. He was too charming for his own good. "And what might that be?"   
  
He closed the gap and leaned towards her ear and whispered, "You tell me."   
  
She shivered at his closeness. "I-I..."   
  
Eriol moved away, sensing her uneasiness. There he was again, flirting. He hoped the habit would leave him or would even shrink to a minimum. But there was no such thing as a miracle.   
  
"Hiiragizawa!"   
  
His head shot up to look at the boat that was floating steadily along the river towards him and Tomoyo. A confused look formed on his features. "Yamazaki?"   
  
"What are you doing over there? The view's much nicer here!" Takashi Yamazaki yelled. Beside him, Chiharu waved.   
  
"Yamazaki-kun's right Hiiragizawa-san! Come on. And bring your girlfriend with you!" She called enthusiastically.   
  
Eriol looked at the flustered Tomoyo who was slightly pink from the earlier comment. "Is it all right with you?" He asked, hesitant. His friends were both complete strangers to the girl, in fact, even was he. He would completely understand if she decided to remain by the embankment. There was also the issue of secrecy and safety. If he was spotted with the couple and his newfound tomodachi, they would be in trouble as well.   
  
Tomoyo looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Let's go." Her gut instincts told her that he was trustworthy.   
  
He nodded, all his doubts dissolving into thin air.   
  
Eriol waited for the wooden boat to near the shore, until the distance was enough for him to jump into the awaiting vessel. He leapt with practiced ease when it reached that certain point and offered his free hand to his companion who took it. He pulled her into the craft, amazed at how incredibly light she was. His surprise was not masked and Tomoyo sensed it when she looked at him to thank him.   
  
She seemed to get that reaction often and replied, "I'm not malnutritioned, if that's what you're thinking."   
  
He laughed the issue aside, genuinely curious on the reason behind her ability to read expressions extremely well. She was a very keen observer from what he had gathered the past few days.   
  
"Nice of you to accept our invitation," Yamazaki commented as Eriol adjusted his gi.   
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo said as she bowed down in respect.   
  
Yamazaki's eyes widened slightly. "No need for that. I'm Takashi Yamazaki." He smiled, his eyes turning into slits.   
  
She returned his smile. "Daidouji Tomoyo. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."   
  
"Such manners! Wherever did you meet her Hiiragizawa?" Yamazaki asked, his tone teasing.   
  
Eriol replied coolly, taking no notice of the joking tone. "She's a priestess at the local shrine."   
  
"A priestess? By any chance are you from the Amamiya clan?" Chiharu perked up from behind Yamazaki. Tomoyo had failed to notice the girl up until now. The two braids and printed red kimono were not hard to spot but Chiharu was short and Yamazaki's lanky figure covered her from view.   
  
"Hai," Tomoyo affirmed.   
  
"I knew it. I'm Mihara Chiharu." Chiharu flashed a smile, her pearly white teeth showing. She looked at Eriol and her smile turned into mischievous one. "Hope you aren't hiding anything from us, Hiiragizawa-san."   
  
Eriol smiled innocently. "What? I'm not keeping anything secret. I'm hurt that you thought of me that way, Mihara-san."   
  
Chiharu giggled. "May lightning strike those who lie. Or hanabi for that matter."   
  
"Ouch." Yamazaki joked, earning an elbow in the stomach by Chiharu.   
  
They laughed. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and their laughs were replaced by gasps of wonder and amazement. The once previously dark sky was lit up by the bright golden fireworks.   
  
"Kirei..." Tomoyo murmured and with the corner of her eye, Eriol nodded.   
  
"Did you know that the Ryogoku we know today was a form of paying respect and warding of evil spirits?" Yamazaki asked, his eyes straying from the sky and landing on Tomoyo. He had this weird look on his face.   
  
"Don't listen to him, Daidouji-san." Chiharu warned Tomoyo and to her soon-to-be-husband, "Yamazaki-kun, your tall tales might drive our guests away."   
  
"But they're not tall tales Chiharu! Tell her, Hiiragizawa-san." Yamazaki protested.   
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "It's true, Mihara-san. A century ago, the shogun Yoshimune, organized this fireworks festival to show respect to the many people who died the year before due to--"   
  
"--a great famine. Some people said that these people's spirits kept coming back in markets, begging for food. The shogun thought of a way to lead them to rest through the hanabi. See Chiharu? I wasn't making it up." Yamazaki continued, his pointer digit in the air.   
  
"Hmph." Chiharu crossed her arms on her chest. "Whatever." She did not trust the story almost as much as she could smell it.   
  
Tomoyo giggled at the antics of the two. The couple were both so comfortable with one another, it was cute. She noticed however, that Eriol too seemed detached to them, if only slightly.   
  
"Daidouji-san?" Eriol's voice brought her back to reality. He wore a look of genuine concern.   
  
"Hm? Nani desu ka, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She smiled faintly, trying to erase the worried expression on his handsome face.   
  
He shook his head, "Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that you're missing out on the fun." He tilted his head towards the brightly-lit sky, dark strands of hair covering his face.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But if you decide to join us, we'll be delighted to have you," He said, "or would you prefer to be left to your solitude?"   
  
She didn't reply. Her eyes were solidly transfixed on the glowing explosives in the heavens.   
  
"Wouldn't it be better if there were more colors?" He asked, following her lead and looking up.   
  
She looked at him oddly. "Colors? Like red, blue and green?"   
  
"Yes. But the white and gold are still nice the way they are..."   
  
They looked on for the next few minutes, oblivious to the very loud disagreement between Yamazaki and Chiharu. When they finally looked away from the dazzling spectacle, they were both met with a very annoyed couple.   
  
"Kagiya!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"No, Tamaya!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I said, KAGIYA!" Chiharu said angrily.   
  
Yamazaki wrinkled his nose. "T-A-M-A-Y-A"   
  
"Guys, this is getting a little out of hand...maybe let's just call it a tie?" Tomoyo suggested, "They are both very good when it comes to the art of pyrotechnics." She had met both clans three years before and they were both very dedicated to their work.   
  
Eriol nodded solemnly. "Daidouji-san is right. And besides, it's rude to fight in front of a guest."   
  
Both shut up almost immediately.   
  
"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away," Chiharu apologized.   
  
Yamazaki agreed.   
  
"Let's just watch the fireworks," Eriol recommended.   
  
The group did and as the fireworks continued, Eriol suddenly felt very relieved and happy. He was watching one of the most spectacular displays ever with his friends and acquaintance. He was free from the stress of hiding. He just hoped it would stay that way. Even if it wasn't on a boat sailing along the Sumida river.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
"I had a wonderful time, Hiiragizawa-kun. Thank you." Tomoyo said as her wooden slippers clicked noisily on the pavement. The boat had floated down the river farther than she had expected due to the current and as a result, led to her walking back to the carriage. If she had remained on shore, she would not be making this tiring journey on foot. Eriol had offered to see her off "just to make sure" as he said so pointedly.   
  
"The fireworks get better every year. Maybe in the future, there will be more colors." He looked pensive at that idea. "I'll take you to see them then."   
  
"I'd like that." She flashed one of her heartfelt smiles in his direction.   
  
He turned away in an attempt to stop the weird beating in his heart. "Well..." They continued walking in silence, the crickets and Tomoyo's slippers the only source of noise. The carriage came into view, thus ending the long stroll along the street.   
  
"Thank you once again, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said as she stopped a few meters from the awaiting stage coach.   
  
"It was my pleasure."   
  
"I'll see you around."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
Author's Notes Japanese History with Na-chan   
  
The information Eriol said about the Ryogoku is true. In 1733, a famine broke out in Japan, killing hundreds of people. The following year, the shogun decided to use fireworks to pay his respects to them. The second half of Yamazaki's statement (The part where spirits begged for food in markets) is merely something from my twisted mind. -.-   
  
Fireworks back then were very limited in color. Red, blue and green only became one of those colors in 1879 (8 years after our story) when new chemicals were brought to Japan. The rival fireworks makers then were the Kagiya and the Tamaya families hence Yamazaki and Chiharu's disagreement on who was better.   
  
Okay, I bored you enough. Review! or I will sic my truckload of encyclopedias at you! Kyahahaha!   
  
Source: www.   
  
Japanese Translations*   
Hanabi-fireworks   
Yoroshiku onegai shimasu-Nice to meet you   
Kimono-Japanese clothing for women.   
Gi-Japanese clothing for men. It's the top section. The hakama is the bottom part. ^.^   
Nani desu ka-What do you want?   
Kirei-Beautiful;Pretty 


	5. Flee

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. So be it.   
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I'm talking too much. Read, enjoy, and make sure to drop a review.   
  
Dedication: To Pao, for reviewing all my fics. Ri says hi too.   
  
"talking"   
'thinking'   
~song~   
  
Chapter 5: Flee   
  
A month passed, uneventful.   
  
The hot rays of the sun simmered down to give way to the falling golden leaves.   
  
Natsu was coming to a close.   
  
It was now mid-August.   
  
Aki.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
~And leave me, or take me as I am...~   
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, Ohayou."   
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san." The usual polite greetings filled the air of the Amamiya Jinja. The smiles that followed after were no rarities either.   
  
"Nice of you to drop by," Tomoyo would comment as she went about her daily chores.   
  
He would smile and his glasses would twinkle. "I had nothing else to do."   
  
"So you decided to bother me?" She would return the smile with one of her own.   
  
He would pretend to be hurt. "My, that's wasn't my intention at all. Your words scar me." Throughout the statement he would have this mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes.   
  
She would laugh, taking notice of that certain glint. "Then what was your intention?"   
  
"To keep you company. It's awfully lonely around such a tranquil place," He would answer, giving her his most riveting smile.   
  
They would sit down somewhere after that and talk on hours on end until noon. Eriol would tell her fascinating tales about his home country and she, in turn would tell him all about her experiences in the shrine. It was the occasional teasing that made their friendship light on the top. They grew to share a strong bond between themselves but Eriol was evasive when they came to more personal issues, especially on his 'non-existent' (according to him anyway) offense against the government.   
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, Daidouji-san. I just don't think I'll be ready to talk about it," He said one of those times she candidly asked about it. He couldn't blame her for her curiosity. But if he was going to be her friend, he was going to have to reveal to her the reason...eventually. He'd be ready then.   
  
Their talks would end abruptly every time Arashi came and started calling for Tomoyo to come home for lunch. Apparently Sonomi-sama was being made to wait for ten minutes already or more. Tomoyo would apologize to Eriol for leaving him then rush to Arashi and apologize to her too. The bodyguard would understand, Tomoyo knew, but her mother would scold her on her budding habit of being tardy. It wasn't the only thing Sonomi had noticed these past few days; the other being Tomoyo's sudden brightness and the frequency of her happy smiles. Her usual smiles where all sad before. The reason behind this kept Daidouji Sonomi wondering.   
  
On one of the luncheons, Sonomi's curiosity had gotten the best of her. "You seem happy these days, dear." She pointed out, hoping to draw information from her reserved daughter.   
  
Tomoyo looked up from the rice she was eating. She placed her chopsticks down, but still held the bowl of grain. "I am, Okaasama."   
  
"The shrine is doing well?" Sonomi prompted.   
  
"Yes," Tomoyo replied, a small smile forming on her pleasant features. It was a smile of the secretive sort. "It is doing fine."   
  
Sonomi noticed her reaction and frowned ever so slightly. Her daughter was hiding something from her. A mother could always tell despite the fact that her daughter could hide her emotions very well.   
  
Silence enveloped the room and Tomoyo picked up the chopsticks and proceeded eating out of her rice bowl once more. Sonomi was quiet, her mind somewhere else, her food left untouched.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
It was again another beautiful autumn day. The red, yellow and orange leaves decorated the trees and the ground. The Daidouji Mansion, its towering whitewashed walls stood upon the hill, desolate. Both mistress and madam of the house were both out--one leaving before the other but both heading for the same direction, the same location.   
  
"Ohayou, Daidouji-san."   
  
"Ohayou, Hiiragizawa-kun." Once again, the same greetings. The same customary smiles. But something was terribly amiss that day that Tomoyo could not place her finger into. She had felt similar a few days ago but the sensation had not stayed long enough to be a source of anxiety.   
  
He noticed. "Doshita no?" Concern.   
  
She didn't want to trouble him. "Nothing. It's nothing." Denial.   
  
He wanted to help her. She was his most-valued friend even though she was a female. Yamazaki was great but he wasn't the type you'd like to have a long serious conversation with. "Are you sure?" Still, concern.   
  
She nodded an affirmative. "Yes. Today just seems...different." Honesty.   
  
He frowned. "In what way?" Tomoyo's opinion on events were all carefully put, but said with the most wisdom he had seen in a seventeen-year old. Her words were true but this time they sounded confused.   
  
"...I don't know. It's like someone's watching."   
  
"I'm sure everything will be all right," Eriol reassured her but his eyes were scanning the perimeter, taking every detail into perspective. "I don't see anything out of place."   
  
"Un."   
  
Everything will be all right...   
  
She deeply hoped it would be.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The carriage stood across the street from the cobblestone steps leading to the shrine. A woman cloaked in black approached the awaiting coach, intent on delivering the news she had come to know of as soon as possible.   
  
The door was opened by the driver and revealed an unflappable Sonomi. "What did you find out Arashi?" She asked outright.   
  
The bodyguard nodded solemnly and entered the compartment. "Tomoyo-san has a visitor. A male. Apparently he is a friend of hers. He has been visiting her almost every day. I also saw him during the Ryogoku."   
  
Sonomi raised an eyebrow. "A friend? Why hasn't she mentioned it to me? Never mind." She dismissed the query entirely and focused her attention on the topic at hand. "Is that all?"   
  
"Tomoyo-san...she suspects."   
  
The Daidouji bit back a small smile. Her daughter was very attentive to the vibes in her environment. "We can't do anything about that, can we? Just make sure that he has no vindictive intentions."   
  
"Hai. I looked into that matter too." Arashi's brow furrowed. "His records are not being released to the public, Sonomi-sama."   
  
The older woman looked cool and composed even if the guard had said this. "I trust my daughter's judgment when it comes to people, Arashi. I believe she can choose her own friends. But if he becomes a suitor...I'll let you and the others handle him."   
  
If Arashi had been a man, she would have gulped. Twice. The daunting tone in her mistress' voice was enough to send one to a stuttering fit. Tomoyo-san was an only child and Sonomi-sama was very protective of her. It was a wonder that the mother was letting her offspring off easily this time.   
  
Arashi bowed and turned to leave when Sonomi's voice called her attention once more.   
  
"And Arashi?" Sonomi's lips curved into a soft smile as she looked outside through one of the carriage windows, her gaze looking past the steps and up towards the shrine where her daughter was.   
  
"Yes, ma'am?"   
  
"Make certain that Tomoyo comes home before lunch time, understood? I don't want her to nurture that habit of being late." Sonomi said, her mind feeling calm and happy after many long years.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The sun had left the sky, making way to the latent moon. It was full tonight, Eriol noted idly. When it was full and as bright as this, he could even see the flaws in its surface. He was on his way back to Yamazaki's house. The road he was now on was a side street--he was smart enough to know not to let his guard down. Though the authorities seemed to be less vigilant in catching him, he had knowledge that it was always good to take precautions. A black kitten skittered past him and stopped only to look at him. He met the thing with an upturned mouth, the light from the moon reflecting on his spectacles. He held out his hand to it.   
  
"Come," He whispered lightly. The animal obeyed and neared the boy. It licked his fingers and meowed, its dark fur glistening in the light.   
  
Eriol stroked its back with affection. He was always fond of pets. He had no animals to take care of back in England, his mother being allergic to almost every species imaginable. His grandmother had a parrot but it tended to annoy him with it repeating everything he said. He recalled it was particularly fond of repeating a phrase his grandmother had told him countless of times.   
  
"Look before you leap, look before you leap! Wark! Wark!"   
  
Look before you leap.   
  
The bespectacled boy looked wistful at the memory. It was a phrase he had grown to practice, caution and alert traits carefully instilled deeply within him. His guard was rarely down but whenever it was the events were disastrous. Like whenever he was with Tomoyo. Nothing bad had happened and he hoped that they would keep away.   
  
A faint sound around the corner told him that someone was approaching. He let the kitten he had picked up earlier down on the pavement and hid behind a couple of large wooden boxes, obscuring him from view. A few moments later two men in uniform passed through the alley and stopped directly in front of the boxes. They were both talking in hushed tones and Eriol strained to hear their conversation. He was not one to eavesdrop but strange enough, he thought he had overheard his name. Then again he might have been mistaken.   
  
"Kachou is getting frustrated. A month ago we had a direct order from the government to catch this Hiiragizawa fellow. The three-fourths of the whole force was sent after him! Then two days after some official barges in and declares that the order was withdrawn," The man paused, "Now, the order is being reissued once more! Fliers are in the process of being made. Sheesh, our government today. Make up your mind!"   
  
His companion nodded. "I understand what you feel. I almost caught him with Inoue-sempai. But the Meiji Era is only beginning. The Tokugawa was a tough time for all of us. It's only natural for the government to be still unstable. Spies coming and going without being noticed, sheesh."   
  
"You're too fair on the government. Heck, even if it's only starting, corruption is already rampant." The first male officer was pretty pessimistic.   
  
The other one was the opposite. "I believe that there are some decent people left." He was an adamant believer in the goodness within everyone, a trait not found in most police officers. This was the reason why he was still a deputy even after working in the force for ten years.   
  
Eriol smirked at this man's optimism. The officer was right about the government having SOME decency in its employees. It just was overshadowed by the negativity.   
  
"Meow?"   
  
The two men suddenly stopped talking. Their attention was diverted to the kitten who had suddenly started purring. It looked at both of them with its large beady eyes.   
  
"Oh look, a kitten. My daughter wants one of these." The second officer patted the creature affectionately.   
  
His friend did not share his sentiments. "Vet it avay from ve." He said through fits of sneezing. Apparently, he was allergic to the furry little thing, much to the other man's surprise.   
  
This was the distraction Eriol needed and he slipped quietly from his hiding spot behind the boxes and into the dark alley where he had come from earlier. There were more routes he could take to Yamazaki's house.   
  
He wouldn't be there long though. It was just to say goodbye. Things were getting more dangerous by the minute. But before that he had to make a visit to the vault in his mansion.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The almost inaudible rapping on the door awoke Yamazaki from his light nap. He was used to this routine--Eriol would come back late at night and would knock almost silently and he, Yamazaki, being the good host he was, would come and open the door despite his groggy state. This night, however, Eriol had come back earlier, Yamazaki's eyes had only been shut for a few minutes. Odd. Eriol visited Daidouji-san during the day and made calls to his "connections" during the night. A shortage in contacts? Yamazaki only hoped that was the reason.   
  
He opened the door and found a composed looking Hiiragizawa in the doorway. "You're early today." He commented, observing if there was anything strange in his friend's behavior. He found none. "No business to take care of?"   
  
"I skipped them," Eriol replied casually, looking Takashi in the eye as if to say, 'don't worry'. "They wanted me to sign a bunch of contracts and I didn't like the deal. So I took off." A well-placed lie, enough for Yamazaki to get the picture. It takes one to know one, after all.   
  
"I thought they dropped the subject...?"   
  
"Apparently, they did not. It'll take a while for it to cool down again and during that period of time I don't want to endanger you or Mihara-san," Eriol exhaled, "I've decided to leave Tokyo for some time." He remained outside the door, not entering the household.   
  
Yamazaki had seen this coming in the near future but he had always dismissed the prospect as highly unlikely. "Are you sure about this?" He ventured, too preoccupied to notice that Eriol was not making a move to come inside.   
  
A nod. "It was put off for too long. Foreigners were never welcome on this, here land." Eriol smiled bitterly. He hated leaving this place, truth be told, but it was the only way. He was running away--something he did not take pride in doing. "I'm sorry to have put you in danger by staying here," He continued.   
  
His friend shook his head, his jet-black hair falling over his eyes. "I decided to have you here. I put myself in danger." He corrected. Even if Yamazaki said this, he knew that his protests would undoubtedly fall on deaf ears. "I know you won't listen to me though."   
  
It was who Eriol shook his head this time and gave the other man a fleeting smile. "I am indebted to you and your future bride. I wish you the best of luck. Thank you." He managed to say and handed Takashi a small package before he turned and walked away. He didn't give Yamazaki any time to say anything because Eriol knew he wasn't pleased about the sudden turn in events. Yamazaki'd thank him one of these days.   
  
When Hiiragizawa was gone, Yamazaki opened the wrapped parcel and produced a small key from it. A small piece of paper was attached to it through a section of string. His eyes widened at the inscription in it.   
  
This is the key to your new house. I thought you would need a bigger one when you get married. A man will come by tomorrow to make the arrangements. -Hiiragizawa Eriol   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Eriol's next stop would be harder to get to. The Daidouji Mansion was surrounded by walls and guards were stationed at the gates and inside. His only chance at seeing Tomoyo would be to scale the walls and fall into the garden he anticipated to be on the other side of it. The three guards who were patrolling the perimeter had a two-minute distance from each other and the other two standing guard by the entrance could only see until the end of the corner. Taking off at the precise moment would be critical. The only thing in favor with Eriol's plan was that the height of the walls were not impossible to jump over.   
  
There was another dilemma though, and it came in the form of a question.   
  
Which of the rooms was Tomoyo's?   
  
Finding her room would be almost as difficult as getting in. There would most likely be more than twenty rooms to choose from. He only hoped that his instincts would lead him to the right one.   
  
He had been lying in wait by the bushes of the forest near the enclosure. The entrance guards would not see him since the part of the house that was facing him was the back. The first guard who was on patrol strolled past and the exact minute she turned the corner, Eriol made a dash for it. The second one would come rounding up the corner just now, and when she did, Hiiragizawa Eriol was safely inside the four walls.   
  
Now, to find Tomoyo.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
She couldn't sleep. There was something bothering her but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She wasn't thirsty nor was she hungry in any way. The sliding door of her room, which led to the outside, was left partly open and a cool night breeze came from it. That was not the problem either.   
  
Tomoyo shook her head and pulled herself out of the covers of her futon. That was it. If sleep wouldn't come to her now, she'd have to walk around and tire herself first. Her room was the only one that was used in the east side of the mansion, where the plants were the most superb. She liked it that way. Sonomi's room, on the other hand, was on the west wing, almost adjacent to Tomoyo's.   
  
Her loosely braided hair swung back and forth while she stood up and opened the door fully. A blast of chilly air met her at the ready, and she shivered slightly. She closed the door then proceeded to walk the waxed corridor by the garden. She was walking on her bare feet, and the wood beneath her had somewhat absorbed the cold so she had decided to sit down a few meters from where she had started from.   
  
The moon was obscured that night, covered by the clouds, but Tomoyo could tell it was full. Her eyes stared at it in scrutiny. While doing this, she hummed a song from her childhood, not noticing the figure that had crept up behind her.   
  
"It's full tonight," The figure commented, and instantly, Tomoyo knew that the person could be trusted without looking. She was surprised however, and her curiosity won out, making her turn to see the speaker.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun! What are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked. It was late, too late in fact, to make house calls such as this, especially one so sudden. "How did you get in anyway?"   
  
Eriol grinned. "It wasn't an easy feat."   
  
Tomoyo looked appalled. "You broke in? That's so uncharacteristic of you." Then she giggled. Her mother would be quite stunned to find out that their security had been breached by a boy of seventeen.   
  
Eriol's glasses shined. "Gomen nasai, Daidouji-san. That wall was challenging me." He suddenly looked serious, "But I have something important to tell you."   
  
"It couldn't wait until morning, could it?" She yawned. Now, she was feeling drowsy. Talk about bad timing.   
  
He shook his head slightly. "Iie. I've come to say goodbye."   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! LoL. Review, it's an early post!   
  
*Japanese Terminology   
  
aki-autumn   
natsu-summer   
jinja-a Shinto shrine   
futon-mat for sleeping   
kachou-chief   
doshita no-what's wrong? 


	6. Not Goodbye, Just See You Later

"Stigmatized"  
  
By:Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Tomoyo. CLAMP owns Eriol. CLAMP owns Yamazaki. CLAMP owns Chiharu. CLAMP  
  
owns the characters!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't!!!!!!!!! The Calling owns Stigmatized.  
  
Chapter 6: Not Goodbye, See You Later  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~song~  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
~And live our lives...~  
  
"To say goodbye?" Tomoyo repeated. The drowsiness suddenly erupted into thin air. "Why?" It was   
  
an almost inaudible question because the girl's voice had softened a few notches.   
  
Eriol looked into her amethyst eyes and smiled in a remorseful way. "It's...complicated." He   
  
didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to be involved. He shoved his left hand into his   
  
pants' pocket and fingered the golden necklace he had bought earlier. It was his farewell present  
  
to Tomoyo for being his friend, despite everything else.   
  
"Complicated?" Tomoyo's voice now rose and Eriol could tell that she was quite angry. "Don't you  
  
think I can handle it?"  
  
He flinched at the tone but was a tad amused. She was always so calm and serene that moments   
  
like these were priceless. "I think, no, I believe you can, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"...it's nothing." He shrugged the matter off. "I don't want you to worry about things like   
  
these."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I can't 'not worry', Hiiragizawa-kun. You're my friend. It's my  
  
duty to worry about your welfare!" She turned her head away from him and looked down on the   
  
floor.   
  
The corners of his lips tugged into a knowing smirk. "And it's my duty to care for yours. It's   
  
better this way."   
  
"They're looking for you again, aren't they?" Her eyes went back to him and she scanned his   
  
cerulean ones for any emotions that she hoped would be there. To her disappointment, she was only  
  
able to locate sadness. There was no surprise in them, as if he knew she would find out.   
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm leaving Tokyo. It'll be harder for them to track me down. The world is a   
  
very large place," Eriol said then added, "I'll miss this place though. The food, the scenery and  
  
mostly, the people."   
  
Tomoyo's bit her lip. This whole thing was going so fast. She had just met him a month ago and  
  
now he was leaving. He was her first confidant after so many years. After his departure, life   
  
would be twice as lonely as before.   
  
"Do you really have to go?" She managed to ask. It was a selfish question, but she had been very  
  
generous all her life.  
  
"...don't make this any harder, Daidouji-san. I'm already missing you and I haven't gone yet!" He  
  
joked. It was no lie that he would long for her smile, her voice and her attitude. She was   
  
special to him that way. His ichiban tomodachi.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you're innocent, Eriol-kun! Why can't they understand that?"  
  
He smiled at her, noticing the change in her way of calling him. "Are you sure I am,   
  
Tomoyo-san?" He asked, following suit. "All you know, I could be a spy trying to get close to you  
  
in order to get a hold on some very important information."  
  
She laughed. "You're not. That's absolutely silly."  
  
"Well, that silly notion happens to be the reason why half the police force is after me now."  
  
"But you're not a spy. I can see it in your eyes," She replied philosophically. "They're very   
  
beautiful eyes, Eriol-kun. They're a unique hue of blue with specks of gray. But they're lonely   
  
too." She commented, gazing into the aforementioned things in observation.  
  
"I always knew you were vigilant. There happens to be no one who has ever told me that." Whether  
  
he was referring to the color or the lonely comment, Tomoyo didn't know. She wondered if he took  
  
offense, but the small smile he gave her way made her doubts disperse.  
  
Eriol glanced at the moon. "Lonely eh? I guess I am. But I'm not the only one," He said, "you're  
  
just as lonely as I am, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Maybe I am," She conceded easily. "But this month has been one of the most happy days of my   
  
life. Arigato gozaimasu." She had to let him go.   
  
He nodded. "It is I who should be thanking you. But since you've already said it, I'll just have  
  
to be original." He pulled out the necklace that was in his pocket. The gold chain glimmered in  
  
the night, its pendant an amethyst-colored jewel.  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. When she finally did recover, she murmured, "Kirei."  
  
"It's for you. A farewell present to remember me by." Eriol proceeded to unclasp the latch of the  
  
chain and walked closer to her. He brushed Tomoyo's braid away from her pale neck and secured the  
  
clasp. When he was done, he backed away from her and admired her.  
  
Undoubtedly, she looked every inch a goddess with her eyes glistening.   
  
They were interrupted by a voice coming from the inside of the house. "Tomoyo-sama? Are you still  
  
awake?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly, and she glanced worriedly at her room. "It's Arashi-san. I'm   
  
sure she'll go away if we keep quiet," She whispered to Eriol.  
  
He grinned. "I didn't know you were the sneaky type," He whispered.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were such a tease. And you jumping that wall. Now, I'm   
  
not so sure if you're really not a spy."  
  
Eriol grimaced. "Don't say things you don't mean, Tomoyo-san."  
  
Their conversation was cut short, however, when some light came from Tomoyo's room.   
  
"Tomoyo-sama?" Arashi persisted. Tomoyo knew the guard was already in her room and it would be  
  
difficult to dissuade the older woman from going outside.   
  
He seemed to sense the situation they were in and started to take shelter by climbing on the only  
  
tree in that side of the house. The maple leaves barely rustled when he was doing this task.  
  
And not a moment too soon. The sliding door opened to reveal Arashi, "There you are. Sonomi-sama  
  
was asking if you were still awake." She left the room and went into the corridor.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Okaasama, really. I'll go tell her myself in a few minutes. I'm still not   
  
through here."  
  
Arashi nodded in understanding. "I'll be patrolling the house. Call if you need me." Then she   
  
took one quick scan of the garden and left through the door she had come from earlier.   
  
When the guard was gone, Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "You can come out now, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol jumped down from one of the high branches and landed on his feet perfectly. He walked   
  
calmly towards her.   
  
She smiled when he was near her. "That was close."  
  
The lad nodded. "I'd like to thank my grandmother for insisting that I take some martial arts.  
  
Apparently, they come in handy when breaking into another's house."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't go spouting ideas like that in public. They might just do it." She   
  
laughed. "Besides, they would give some dojos bad names."  
  
"Of course," He agreed. "Well, I best be on my way. You still have to go to Daidouji-sama."  
  
"All right. But promise to be careful. I'll miss you." Tomoyo hugged him tightly, much to the  
  
surprise of both Eriol and she.  
  
He squeezed her back. "I promise. I'll miss you too." He then was promptly released from the   
  
girl's embrace. "Sayonara," He told her.  
  
She shook her head vehemently "No, ja ne."  
  
Ja ne. See you around.   
  
"Ah," He said, "ja ne then."  
  
Her face broke into a bright smile, and Eriol memorized it. She was beautiful when she was   
  
smiling.   
  
The next minute, he was back outside the walls of the mansion, on his way out of her life. The   
  
only weird thing is that Eriol felt he had left a part of him there.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The dock was silent, the calm waters of the sea crashing rhythmically to a beat no one could   
  
hear. Almost all the ships were tied and their crew resting somewhere below deck. There was only   
  
one that had steam coming from its main pipe. It was ready to set sail. At 3 o'clock in the   
  
morning. It was unusually early, it being the witching hour too, and the first mate grumbled a   
  
sigh of protest to the captain. They were at the deck, watching the water.  
  
"Why do we have to leave this early, cap'n? We're not yet scheduled for another seven hours."  
  
The captain, a tall brown-haired chap with a beard laughed gaily, despite his companion's unhappy  
  
state. "Special orders. We have to take someone important along." He did not mention where--it   
  
was understood that they would be going to the same venue but at an earlier time.  
  
The first mate shook his head, but he understood his senior's words and took them seriously.   
  
They were talking about a VIP that the master had sent. "I'm sorry for complaining, cap'n."   
  
"Well, it's also a favor for an old acquaintance. You remember Hiiragizawa Eriol, Sawada?"  
  
"The boy we brought along with us at the nearing of the end of the Tokugawa? That was a very   
  
dangerous time. His mother was with him, right?" Of course he remembered!? Who wouldn't? It had  
  
been a critical time when Sawada had met that boy. The twelve year old was amazed with the   
  
structure of the ship and he, being the nice second-in-command, was unloaded the task of being a   
  
tour guide to the child. It wasn't an afternoon wasted with an inattentive and annoying brat,   
  
however and Sawada found himself in the presence of a knowledgeable kid.  
  
The older man nodded. "That's him. He's become one of the master's associates. For someone as  
  
young as him, it's been tough having to manage his numerous pieces of land. That's probably why  
  
he's decided to go on this ad hoc vacation back to Europe."  
  
"It makes sense though I would have never thought of a reason like that. Rich people today..."  
  
Sawada pointed out, his jet-black hair flying all over his face. "The wind's picking up," He   
  
commented.  
  
"We should wait for it to die down. There might be a storm...and we don't want that while we're   
  
at sea."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
He stood, cloaked in all black. He held two bags on both of his hands, a grim expression marring  
  
his handsome features. This was the most grave of hours, and he hoped it would end swiftly. The   
  
port was still empty and the ship that was to take him back to Europe was not in sight. Maybe it  
  
had changed in appearance over the years. It had been five years, and mere knowledge of the   
  
exterior would be a very vague path to tread on.   
  
He passed a couple of them, taking notice the fact that all these were docked, and not in all  
  
certainty, ready to leave. There was one with smoke rising from its huge pipe; that had to be the  
  
one he was searching for. He hurried towards it, but before he reached the vessel, a police  
  
officer appeared from one of the warehouses. Eriol did not have to look at the man's face long   
  
enough to realize that this was the older man of the two officers he was running from the day he  
  
had come upon Tomoyo in the shrine. Unluckily, the gray-haired individual noticed this too.  
  
"Hey! You there!" He called, as Eriol made a dash in the opposite direction. The dark-haired boy  
  
could've acted that he was not the accused if this was an ordinary policeman, but he knew this  
  
one knew all the tricks in the book. Eriol had barely managed to escape from him the last time.  
  
Eriol ran across the boardwalk and headed for a side street. The two pieces of luggage he had   
  
been carrying where both very cooperative with the abuse their master was subjecting them to.   
  
After the first ten yards, he glanced back to check if he was still being followed. His pursuer  
  
was nowhere in sight. Probably got tired from all that running. He slowed down his pace and hid  
  
behind a couple of barrels stocked behind an alley to catch his breath.  
  
After a while, he heard the pitter patter of feet. A quick peek revealed several men in uniform.  
  
Their leader, a short balding man in his forties, let out a cough to catch the attention of   
  
his subordinates.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled. He's sneaky, men. Be on your guard at all times. According to the report  
  
filed earlier, he's a dark-haired individual with glasses. He's pretty tall for his age of   
  
seventeen. He should be around the area. Split into groups of two and search for him."  
  
A resounding reply of, "Yes sir!" came from the officers.   
  
"They want him alive...but if he resists, we are allowed to use force." The man added quickly,  
  
his voice serious. "He's dangerous. Dismissed."  
  
The other men dissipated almost immediately, and Eriol was grateful that none of them had decided  
  
to go his direction. When the captain and the officer designated to accompany him had left, the   
  
boy walked cautiously out of his hiding spot.   
  
The dock would probably be crawling with law enforcement. The only other option was to hide. He   
  
had connections to help him find a safe hideaway for the time being but the nearest of them was   
  
still a good distance away.  
  
He started to walk as fast as he could without being detected, both of his bags still in his   
  
hands.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
She still couldn't sleep. After bidding Eriol farewell, she had gone to Sonomi who had told her  
  
about a business trip to Kyoto. Her mother had asked if she wanted to come but she had declined.  
  
She was dismissed after that and she had returned to the confines of her room.  
  
Now, she was back to tossing and turning in her mat.   
  
'Why can't I sleep? Is there some force keeping me awake?'  
  
Roll to the right.  
  
'No, there's no such thing. Maybe I'm becoming paranoid.'  
  
Roll to the left.  
  
'...or is it because this weird feeling is still here?'  
  
Look up to the ceiling.  
  
'Maybe I am paranoid.'  
  
Stare.  
  
"Aarg!"  
  
She suddenly went still, tired and weary of not being able to rest. Her eyes fluttered to a close  
  
and she dreamt.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
His fingers were on the wound immediately, trying to gauge on its fatality. It wasn't deep; just  
  
a cut from a blade. A laceration. From the steady flow of warm liquid coming from his side, he   
  
could tell that only a vein was damaged. This was nothing, but it would slow down his progress.   
  
The loss of blood would also be a problem.  
  
"Surrender now before we are forced to kill you!" The officer called out from across him. The   
  
man's blade was stained from the blood that had come from Eriol's side.  
  
Eriol managed a smirk, despite his condition. This man before him had caught him off guard and   
  
now was threatening him. It was amusing.  
  
"...I'm sorry but I can't do such a thing." Eriol said nonchalantly. There was a very dangerous   
  
edge to his normally calm voice which sent a shiver down the other man's spine.  
  
The policeman hesitated at first, reminding himself of the mission at hand before he lunged at  
  
the foreigner, his blade drawn. He came in contact with thin air. The next moment he felt   
  
something hit him on the head and he promptly blacked out.  
  
Eriol stood behind his fallen attacker, both suitcases in hand. He spoke in a knowledgeable tone,  
  
"A weapon is anything that can be used against an adversary, my friend."  
  
Satisfied that the man on the ground was not yet dead, Eriol heaved his two pieces of baggage  
  
and headed north.  
  
That was when it started to rain.   
  
"It's just a drizzle," Eriol stated calmly, as he made his way through the street. He actually  
  
liked rain.  
  
As if on cue, the rain poured with all its might and thunder rumbled off in the distance.  
  
He cursed his bad luck and headed for the nearest shelter he knew of.   
  
The shrine.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
There were hazy images but she ignored them except for one. It was the one in where she had said  
  
goodbye to Eriol. Everything had happened like she had remembered but when she reached the part   
  
in where she had embraced him, he said something different.  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-san...I can't keep that promise." He whispered in her hair.  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "But, why?" A million thoughts raced through her brain.  
  
His eyes twinkled and his mouth formed into a smile.  
  
"Just because."  
  
She released him from hug, then she noticed her hands. They were covered.  
  
Covered with blood.  
  
Eriol's blood.  
  
Then she noticed the pained expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-san."  
  
Eriol collapsed in her arms then Tomoyo let out a horrified gasp. Tears came from her eyes as she  
  
pleaded.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Wake up! Don't leave me!! Please...please..."  
  
Please...  
  
"Tomoyo-sama! Wake up! It's just a dream! Please get a hold of yourself!"  
  
She awoke in a midst of sweat. Her eyes were wet with tears. Her hands were wet too...  
  
She hurriedly checked them and was relieved to find that they were not covered in blood. They   
  
were probably just wet from her tears. Arashi was beside her, worriedly asking if she was   
  
all right.   
  
"I-I'm fine, Arashi-san." Tomoyo managed after awhile. "It was just a bad dream." More like a   
  
nightmare.  
  
"Are you sure, Tomoyo-sama? I sent Rinoko for your mother just in case..."  
  
She shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to think for a while." She stood up and was about  
  
to leave the room to go to the garden when Arashi stopped her.  
  
"It started raining, Tomoyo-sama. The corridor is slippery."  
  
"O-Okay. I'll just stay here. Please tell Okaasama that I'm fine. I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
The guard nodded and left the room, shutting the sliding door as quietly as possible.  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh as she touched the necklace she was wearing, concealed by her clothes. It   
  
was all a dream.  
  
A dream...  
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^  
  
A/N: Sorry if Eriol doesn't fight much, but from what I know he isn't the type to do things   
  
directly. He doesn't have magic in this story too. I don't do fighting scenes too well so I made   
  
it short. Don't forget to drop moi a review!   
  
*Japanese Terminology  
  
Sayonara-goodbye  
  
tomodachi-friend  
  
dojo-a place to train 


	7. Together

"Stigmatized"   
By: Na-chan   
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in this fic were merely borrowed without permission.   
  
A/N: They **WILL** meet again, and this time, they won't just be friends ^_^   
  
"talking"   
'thinking'   
~song~   
  
Chapter 7: Together   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
~...Stigmatized~   
It was cold. The wind blew ferociously against her in the dawn of the morning. Last night's rain still left an imprint on the wet and slippery pavement as they splattered her mercilessly.   
  
Tomoyo rushed hurriedly towards the shrine. She wore a yukata instead of her prissy kimono to help her run through the awful weather that was threatening to ensue.   
  
Black nimbus clusters filled the autumn sky, covering the sun. She cringed as they darkened.   
  
'I hope I get there in time...' She prayed silently. The shrine was not locked, and the upcoming storm would have devastated it in mere minutes. But that was not the only reason for her haste.   
  
"Eriol-kun..." She whispered to no one in particular. She was following her heart on this one. Her most current dream haunted her.   
  
The one with blood.   
  
Eriol-kun.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
He shivered as he tumbled wearily towards the open building to the left of the structured altar. Dry blood stained his jacket and was continuously being renewed every time he jerked suddenly. Eriol opened the sliding door hastily, and closed it silently, his face ragged with cold sweat. He dropped the luggage he had been carrying incessantly down on the wooden floor and propped himself against the wall, taking deep breaths.   
  
'How could I have been so careless?' He asked himself, as he surveyed his wound with distaste. The blood had stopped coming for the moment, but the lack of color from his hands were testament to the loss. They were as pale as a sheet.   
  
He left the support of the foundation and picked up one of the bags, pulling out a piece of cloth from one of them. He took of his jacket and his shirt, both tarnished by the incident, and started bandaging himself with the cloth. His strength was being drained from him by every movement, and as he managed the last layer, he felt his eyes become heavy.   
  
'Not now...' He thought, as he fought to keep his consciousness.   
  
A futile attempt.   
  
His eyes fluttered to a close, as the abyss took him, whilst gravity played.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Tomoyo barely reached the confines of the shrine before the rain started lashing out furiously. She shivered slightly at the cold and entered the shelter, taking off her muddy sandals and placing them on the side to dry.   
  
"It's a good thing they used a strong foundation to build this pl--"   
  
The comment was lost on her, as she noticed a prone figure on the ground. His back was against her, but his clothes were unmistakable.   
  
"Eriol-kun!" She gasped, hurrying to his side. She shook him but there was no response so she checked his pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a strong pulse, but it was one nonetheless.   
  
'He's still breathing,' She noted, as she lowered her ear to feel the air coming from his nose. Her brow furrowed as she took into consideration the color of his cheeks. A glimpse at his bandaged side meant he was injured, leading to the loss of his blood.   
  
He was going to die if she didn't do something now.   
  
She searched the cabinets that were on the far end of the room where the incense and candles used for ceremonies were kept. The first on held nothing, but she was able to find a blanket in the second one. She placed it gently on top of Eriol and whispered to him almost pleadingly.   
  
"Don't die on me, Eriol."   
  
Tomoyo charged into the rain.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
The first thing Eriol's mind comprehended was that his head was aching painfully. The next was that he was on the floor, covered by a blanket.   
  
"Amamiya Jinja..." He whispered while taking in the surroundings he had failed to notice in detail a few hours ago. The room in which he was in was almost empty, except for several cabinets on the north wall. There was also a small table in the middle of the room where his glasses lay. His suitcases were left leaning on the wall.   
  
All the events of last night came back to him in a flash. Saying goodbye to his friends, running from hordes of policemen...his injury.   
  
Eriol clutched his side at the memory and found out that the wound was properly bandaged and was treated. He tried to stand up but his feet failed him.   
  
'I strained myself too much,' He berated himself as he came to a conclusion that he was too tired. His eyelids closed but he heard her voice in his head.   
  
'Don't die on me, Eriol,'   
  
Tomoyo's voice...   
  
He frowned as he opened his eyes, the sunlight penetrating the almost transparent material of the door. Why did Tomoyo-san say that? Was she here?   
  
Another minute passed, and Eriol sat there, the serenity engulfing him. This was their place... His and Tomoyo's. Maybe it was the memories doing this.   
  
"Tomoyo-san," He said, liking the way it rolled out of his tongue, as if it was the most natural thing to say. Daidouji-san was just too formal.   
  
Suddenly, he felt his strength being renewed at the thought of her. It was this warm, inexplicable feeling of euphoria that enveloped him. All the negativity in his situation left him and he stood up, opened the door and went outside.   
  
The light blinded him for a second, but he focused his eyes, reminding himself to wear his glasses later. It felt fresh outside, the rain gone after cleansing the earth. His azure orbs trailed to the altar where she stood.   
  
Megami-sama.   
  
Her cream-colored hands were forced together in the form of prayer while her long, raven hair covered the intense expression she wore. Silent words were on her lips and her wondrous pools of amethyst were closed in concentration.   
  
He watched for a while until she clapped in finality and raised her head. His face broke into a smile as he caught her expression when she saw him.   
  
Tomoyo's mouth was upturned, her eyes dazzling. A single solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She ran to him like a child, all dignity forgotten. He waited for her to come closer and she wrapped him in an embrace. They held each other closely in silence.   
  
No words were said, but both understood.   
  
Finally, Eriol's heart felt whole again.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
"Ohayou, Morino Arashi-san."   
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yoshimune-san."   
  
"Where you the one who requested for the information regarding a Hiiragizawa?"   
  
"Hai. Sonomi-sama's orders."   
  
"Ah. Here it is. It's not much but it was all I could get."   
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol, born March 23, 1856. Half-British, half-japanese. Adviser and close friend to the Emperor Mutsuhito. Residence, Tokyo.   
  
"This isn't much to go on."   
  
"That guy is a high-ranking official. Rich. His grandmother left him quite a fortune. I couldn't get a clear picture--"   
  
"Thank you. Here's what I promised."   
  
"Pleasure doing business with you."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
He was all right.   
  
He was safe.   
  
He was so...   
  
...handsome   
  
"Tomoyo-san...? Is there something on my face?"   
  
"N-No. I'm sorry," She apologized quickly, bowing her head to cover her lightly stained cheeks. 'Now where did **that** come from?' She mused as Eriol continued to hold her, seemingly content on the position. He burrowed his face into her hair, savoring the sweet scent of vanilla.   
  
She smiled at his sudden show of affection, something rather rare in their friendship. "I missed you too," she whispered to his ear, in a teasing yet sincere manner. He only hmmed lazily as a response.   
  
"You're too hurt to be standing around like this," She said, garnering the upshot she wanted.   
  
He raised his head to regard her with his imploring midnight eyes before returning to the silky tendrils of her dark hair. "Just for a little longer..." He replied.   
  
"All right," She conceded willingly. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she felt him smile against the long strands.   
  
What was this feeling? It felt so warm and fuzzy...   
  
It was alien to her and a welcome emotion at the same time.   
  
'Maybe...I'm in love with him.' Tomoyo thought, 'no, that can't be it...it's too early. But--'   
  
"Hmm? Did you say something Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.   
  
She reddened, trying to conjure an excuse to satisfy him. "It was nothing. I was just talking to myself."   
  
"Ah."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
She clutched the bento boxes tightly as she walked calmly along the dirt-paved streets. The morning vitamins from the sun had expired, only to be replaced by scorching rays, making the ten-minute walk from the mansion to the shrine worthy of a few beads of sweat. Tomoyo wiped an offending vapor from her forehead and tucked a strand of loose hair behind an ear.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-ojousama," The townsfolk greeted her gaily as she passed by.   
  
"Konnichiwa," Tomoyo replied, giving the occasional smile.   
  
"Ara...back again for your duties?" An old lady questioned as Tomoyo walked past her.   
  
"Hai. I have to do better to convince the elders of my dedication."   
  
"My, my, aren't you a hard-working one? Even bringing along lunch to save time. Are you going to give the other one to someone special?   
  
"Obaachan," Tomoyo said, embarrassed. "I'm going to become a priestess remember?"   
  
"Ah, so you are. Well, gambatte ne."   
  
"Gambarimasu," Tomoyo bowed slightly before walking away. The old lady's words kept ringing in her ears as she continued on her way.   
  
The steps to the shrine would be just around the corner. The mere thought of them distracted her for the moment. She knew well that they would pose no challenge to her, but a daily routine of exercise.   
  
He stood by the torii. His injuries were partly healed but he had no strength to leave the shrine just yet. He had been staring into the town below when he had spotted her coming up the steps. He leaned against the red gateway of the shrine, almost hidden, as he waited in anticipation. She, however, did not notice him until he spoke.   
  
"Tomoyo-san."   
  
Her eyes became alarmingly bright for a split second before they reverted back to their usual state, recognizing the voice which uttered her name.   
  
"Eriol-kun! You surprised me," She scolded, but her upturned lips said otherwise.   
  
He gazed at her intently for a second, before he said anything else.   
  
"Angels."   
  
Tomoyo looked at him oddly. "What?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Tomoyo let him deny it. If Eriol said it was nothing, it most probably was. She changed the topic immediately.   
  
"I brought lunch," she announced, holding out a bento box towards Eriol. The lad looked at the wrapped parcel uncertainly.   
  
"Don't worry, I made sure there wasn't any shrimp."   
  
"Thanks," He said, as he took it from her and unwrapped it. A smooth black box lay in the middle of the wrappings. Cherry blossoms adorned the sides. It was a simplistic design but it surpassed many flamboyant boxes when it came to its beauty. He averted his eyes to her smiling face.   
  
"Pretty isn't it? Okaasama bought it from Osaka. This one's from Kyoto," She pointed at her own unwrapped lunch box, which was pink and had white plums.   
  
"Osaka soshite Kyoto. Yesterday's box was from Okinawa right?   
  
"Yup. We collect them," Tomoyo said proudly as she tied the wrappings of her box once again. She held it by the cloth and took Eriol's hand in hers. Her cheeks turned pink when he squeezed her hand tightly.   
  
"Sa, let's eat."   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
They were together. It was apparent, but none of them would acknowledge it. When did it begin? When did it end? Everything was a fuzzy image. But everything made sense at the same time.   
  
Eriol's wounds were almost gone. He could travel and yet he had not left. It was paradoxical, yet quixotic.   
  
Tomoyo made excuses for him to stay. No, she was an excuse in herself.   
  
Together, they were strong yet uncertain. Their hesitancy would be their downfall.   
  
He was not a free man.   
  
She was not the one who controlled her life.   
  
If they would be together...   
  
If their love ever survived...   
  
Stigmatized.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
Eriol forecasted the weather that day as sunny, so both teens went into the Vale of Wild Blossoms. Lunch had past by uneventful, the only highlight being Tomoyo's new bento box which this time, came from Nara. They hadn't been to the valley since their third meeting at the shrine but Tomoyo confessed to taking the herbs she used to heal Eriol from the pathway leading to the secret paradise. Eriol, in turn, guessed the plant correctly.   
  
"It was the hyssop, right?" He asked. He had his back turned to her, leading the way.   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "It was the only thing that came to mind that night," she said, as she walked along the path, following him. Her eyes turned a glassy color of purple as the events flooded her consciousness. She clutched her chest as pain seared through it. These newfound emotions were too much for her to handle all at once.   
  
**He could have died.**   
  
"Thank you," He replied obliviously, shifting his sight towards the light that signaled the end of the wood. The flowers were near--he could smell their scent. But his attention was suddenly diverted to Tomoyo as his ears picked up her ragged breathing. He tilted his head to look at her.   
  
She had stopped walking and was breathing heavily. Her face was the color of white, images of her old nightmare now invading her head. She held it, trying to stop the throbbing.   
  
He grew alarmed at her state. He moved towards her quickly, assessing the matter. He pried her fingers from their fixation on her dark head and placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. There was none.   
  
"I couldn't leave you there to bleed to death. I just couldn't..." She choked back a sob that seemingly came out from nowhere.   
  
"Tomoyo..." He whispered, concern laced around her name. He tried to embrace her as if to console her but she resisted him.   
  
"No, I'm fine." She moved away from him, ashamed at her behavior. This was not her. She could restrain herself. No, that was only her illusion of herself. She could never restrain herself when it came to him. She did her best not to feel anything towards him but platonic friendship, but...   
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Just a little shaken." A little was such an understatement. He knew it. She knew he knew. She tried her best not to look into his eyes lest she wanted to feel guilt. Sadly, the temptation was stronger, but as she sneaked a glance, Tomoyo instantly regretted it. Those pleading pools of midnight blue spoke to her in volumes.   
  
Don't push me away.   
  
Don't leave me alone.   
  
I need you.   
  
"No..." Tomoyo blinked back the tears. It was all a lie. She couldn't get emotional with someone like him.   
  
**I don't want to be rejected.**   
  
But do you love him?   
  
I-I don't know...   
  
"Tomoyo-san, it's all right." Eriol said soothingly as he continued to walk to her. Every step she took that moved away from him was like a knife in his heart.   
  
"I...I don't know anymore..." Tears ran down her face and she turned away from him and ran towards the multitudes of flowers that let her pass, almost as if she was their queen.   
  
He followed in pursuit. He wasn't going to let her go. Not this time. Not ever.   
  
The chase ended swiftly. Tomoyo's pace was fast but Eriol's strides covered much more distance. He caught up to her in no time, grabbed her arm, and caused both of them to lose their balance. They both fell to the ground, gravity being such a pain and all. The flowers around them were deprived of a few petals.   
  
She fell on top of him. She tried to stand but he grasped her wrist tightly.   
  
"Don't go," He said. It was a command.   
  
She stopped trying to resist, as he brought his thumb to wipe away her tears. She stiffened at his touch but relaxed after he tucked a lock of her hair. They were surrounded in colors, both sitting down on the soil.   
  
"I'm sorry," He apologized, as he pulled her closer to him, embracing her. He buried his face into her raven curls. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Tomoyo. I love you."   
  
I love you   
  
Eriol abandoned her hair and faced her, waiting for a reaction from her. "I've always felt this way about you."   
  
She stared back at him, new tears flowing from her amethyst eyes. She was smiling.   
  
Tomoyo never looked so beautiful. And suddenly, Eriol was pulled by an impulse so strong, he gave into it.   
  
He leaned in and kissed her.   
  
Everything seemed to fit into place. Time stopped for both of them.   
  
"I love you too, Eriol."   
  
^____TsUzUkU_____^   
  
A/N: Yipee!!! Finally, this long-awaited chappie is over! It took me months to find the inspiration to write this one. Got to hand it to the composer of Chrono Cross's soundtrack for setting the mood while I was writing this. That soundtrack has to be one of the best RPG sountracks ever! Oh, yeah, this isn't the end yet people! There's still two or three chapters. Warning, an overprotective Sonomi in the following chapters! Review or there'll be no more.   
  
*Japanese Terminology   
yukata-almost like a kimono but allows more movement.   
megami-goddess   
bento-lunch/ lunch box   
gambatte ne-Do your best/Try hard   
gambarimasu-I'll do my best/I'll try   
soshite-then   
obaachan-auntie or something like that. 


End file.
